Night of Erza
by Zaiikia
Summary: Trap in the forbidden kingdom of Erza only to found out that getting out is nearly impossible


_**Chapter 1: An Unexpected Adventure**_

The scent of cigarette and the breath of alcohol filled up the enclosed clubroom located at the peak of the skyscraper. Lilac lights kindled so bright it formed a purple patch at the side of the tower.

While the hyper dance their all in the world of excitement, Ikayu sat silently, holding on to his Iphone while his amber hair glided swiftly with the music that was bombarding his ear. The black cloak with a red scarf already had the others feeling insecure. The addition of the white bottoms and black boots enhanced the effect. His wait for the item he bought online turned into a tiring one as the urge to sleep began to tear him apart.

"Beep!"

The fragile screen of his phone alerted him of an incoming message

"Your item is at the gate of the clubroom."

The excited IKayu bolted to the metal door where it nearly cost him all his strength just to make it budge.

The bronze book lay on the charcoal cement floor. 'The book of Erza', the ancient book that was passed down by many historians was finally in Ikayu hands. Ikayu strolled back to his seat not knowing the many pair eyes his book was attracting...

"Nice book you got there," the boss of a gang 'Fireworks' by the name of Ota went up to him with two of his members.

"Too bad it will be my property soon!" a knife crept out from his sleeve.

"I'd love to see you try!" quickly, Ikayu smashed a wine bottle onto his head and launched himself out from the room.

Diving down the stairs of the skyscraper, the curious Ikayu flipped through the brittle page of the book. Words were half-faded and every sheet was infested with silverfish. Letting his hand run through the perfectly carved bronzed cover, all he could think was the money this treasure would cost. Once in a while, Ikayu turned to find out that his pursuers were catching up fast on him, wielding weapons that seemed to belong to a kitchen.

As he navigated his way through walls and steps, the amount of sweat he perspired could fill up buckets. The inky black road greeted him at the entrance but he was soon overwhelmed by the reinforcement the gang had summoned.

"You'll never outrun us. Give us that book and we assure you will return home in one piece!" one of them demanded

"Play no tricks or I won't hesitate to hack you up in pieces!" the other exclaimed.

"Silence!" Ota roared. Still nursing the wound Ikayu delivered.

"Just give me the book!" the thunderous voice echoed the city.

Gripping the book tighter Ikayu felt a sharp pain as a pointy object pieced through the membrane of his skin. He turned to the back of the book and felt a small compartment locked at the back. Flipping the hinge, the tiny metal piece flung open and revealed a small golden key which shone brightly in the enveloping darkness.

"That's the key of Erza" the shocked Ota cried.

With the key being revealed, a blinding light blasted out from the crescent moon and crashed into the spot where Ikayu stood rooted at. The gang that was surrounding him backed off in that split second. Ikayu was paralyzed and was biting onto his lips to prevent the scream that was about to erupt.

A deafening sound of explosion tailed the light which sent the gang scurrying away. Ikayu felt himself rotating as the world that he saw was covered by chalky rays.

"Thud!" Ikayu collided with the ground. He felt his whole body infected by massive pain. He was all alone. In a place which was covered by dandelion and wheat. To his left, a brown soggy path which led to the unknown, and some olden farming equipment on his right? Where was he in this weird mysterious place?

Suddenly, a white horse galloped out from the path and stared at Ikayu , who was blocking its path. Riding it, was an attractive woman with silky pink hair and a white fighter-like suit. She armed herself with a perfectly sharpened arrow and aimed at the helpless boy who looked pathetically at her.

"Who are you? A filthy foreigner?" she snapped.

"I was lost here, teleported from my home place." Ikayu cried.

"There's no such thing as teleport. It only exists in your childish dreams." She replied. "People arrived here either they are searching for peace in this kingdom or are holding on to the kingdom's treasure."

"You mean this?" Ikayu drew out the key.

"Where did you get that?" the warrior asked, reaching out for the key, signalling Ikayu to keep it before she had the chance to snatch it away.

"I got it from the book of Erza...But that doesn't matter! I just want to be home right now!"

Watching Ikayu begged pitifully touched the soft spot of the young warrior. "Well, since you possessed the key, using it to unlocked the portal will get you home"

"What portal? I don't understand! Who are you? What is this place? Why am i here? Please enlighten me!"

"Sorry for forgetting to introduce myself. I am Nekiro, the warrior in the lands of Erza." The warrior addresses. "You are in the Kingdom of Scandia and near the biggest city of the kingdom, Erza. For many generations Erza remained a prosperous city especially during the golden age where many inventions are created such as equipment and weapons. Subsequently, magic was also introduced into the world. Because of these achievements, many wanted to take control of the entire city. Corruption became a primary disaster which ended the peace in the city. But to take full control they must assassinate the king. However due to the immersed power the king possessed, he can only be trapped and not killed. Hence the corrupted went and turned the king into gold using advanced magic. Just before the king transformation into gold, legend stated that he casted the key of Erza into another world into another dimension hoping someone would bring it back for him..."

"Wake up you stupid ass!"Nekiro kicked Ikayu from where he was squatting.

Ikayu blinked thrice before giving Nekiro an apologetic look.

"Geez, I didn't know it was so boring."Nekiro remarked "well, if you want to want to return home then we better get going now"

Ikayu nodded his head, for some reason it felt heavy today. Not knowing where the uneasiness came from, he prayed that all turned out to smooth-sailing.

"What are you looking at?"Nekiro asked as she noticed Ikayu observing her behind her horse.

"Do you like purple?" Ikayu asked politely

"Why yes how did you know?" At that moment, a gust of wind blew and her skirt flipped 'gracefully' along with the moving air. Realizing her error at her choice of clothes on a windy weather, she blushed and gave Ikayu a tight slap before his eyes began to enlarge.

_**End of chapter 1**_

Zaiikia announcement! : ~~: Hello readers! Thank you for spending your time with me on this umm...wonderful journey of mine. This is my first story I and welcome all feedback from you! Even if you scold me also never mind cause got feedback=good enough!:

Ps: All of this comes from the tiny brain of mine so I never copyI think...

Pss: Forgive me if there are any errors let me know too!:

Psss:Thank you!


End file.
